1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic device communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computing systems generally include a number of devices in communication with each other. For example, one device may be a host computer and another device may be a hard drive connected as a peripheral device. Communication (i.e., data transfer) protocols are used to enable communication between the devices. In addition, standard communication protocols have been developed to ensure communication compatibility between various devices. The standard communication protocols provide rigid frameworks and processes for conducting data transfers between devices.
For example, the standard communication protocols provide clock frequency tolerances and clock skew management requirements for devices involved in the communication process. The clock frequency tolerances and clock skew management requirements are intended to prevent compliant devices from experiencing overrun conditions during the communication process. However, devices involved in the communication process may not always be fully compliant with the governing communication protocol, particularly in an area as sensitive as clock signal behavior. Unfortunately, since the standard communication protocols are quite rigid with respect to clock skew management requirements, devices that are intended to operate in conjunction with the standard communication protocol but fail to comply with the clock frequency tolerances are subject to overrun conditions.
In view of the foregoing, a solution is needed to allow for flexibility in clock skew management between devices in a communication process, wherein the communication process is otherwise governed by a standard communication protocol.